he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Masters of the Universe (2021)
Masters of the Universe is an upcoming film. Plot Cast *Noah Centineo as Prince Adam/He-Man Production A new He-Man movie directed by John Woo was reportedly being developed, but despite many rumors circulating around the internet regarding the film's production status and casting, the project was never officially green-lit. The film rights to He-Man have reportedly since reverted to Mattel. As recently as fall of 2008, there was a new feature film in development entitled Grayskull: Masters of the Universe, produced by Joel Silver and written by Justin Marks. The film would reportedly employ visual effects to a large degree, as was done with 300. An alleged script has been leaked. Recently, the studio announced that director John Stevenson will take on directing duties, probably with a new screenplay. In September 2009, Sony took over the rights from Warner Bros to produce the Masters of the Universe live action film after Mattel and Silver couldn't agree on creative direction for the film. Sony and Escape Artists' Todd Black, Jason Blumenthal and Steve Tisch will now start developing the project from scratch for Columbia Pictures. According to Variety, it is produced by Joel Silver, and written by Justin Marks, and employing visual special effects to a large degree, as was done with the 2007 war film 300. Warner announced that John Stevenson, director of Kung Fu Panda will direct the upcoming feature. On 12 May 2009 it was announced that the scripting duties had been handed to newcomer Evan Daugherty, with John Stevenson still attached to direct. In September 2009, Sony took over the rights from Warner Bros to produce the Masters of the Universe live action film after Mattel and Silver couldn't agree on creative direction for the film. Sony and Escape Artists Todd Black, Jason Blumenthal and Steve Tisch will now start developing the project from scratch for Columbia Pictures. In April 2010, Sony hired screenwriters Mike Finch and Alex Litvak to draft a new script. Deadline reports that Jon M. Chu is in talks to direct the film. Original He-Man actor Dolph Lundgren did an interview with IGN about a possibly appear in the film as King Randor. Richard Wenk is hired to rewrite the script for the film. Chu spoken that the film is still early is in the experimentation and also it won't be campy but an origin story. On October 7, 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Terry Rossio will write the film & Todd Black, Jason Blumenthal and Steve Tisch are producing the film and it will set on Eternia, the site also report that Chu will not direct the film. On February 26, 2014, it was report that directors Mike Cahill, Jeff Wadlow, Harald Zwart and Chris McKay are on the short list to direct the film. On April 9, 2014, Schmoes Know reported that Wadlow will direct the film, but The Hollywood Reporter announced that he's rewriting the script.Columbia Pictures Senior Vice President, DeVon Franklin has tweeted that the film's script has been completed by Jeff Wadlow. Franklin later tweeted a photo on his Twitter page of Battle Cat. On August 19, 2015, Variety reports that Christopher Yost will rewrite the script. Mike O'Hearn announced on his instagram account that he's training to star as He-Man. However, he himself quashed the rumor saying he only wanted to do the part and was not officially cast for the live action movie. On January 22, 2016, Deadline reports that McG will direct the film and will also oversee a rewrite of the latest script by Alex Litvak and Mike Finch, while Escape Artists’ Todd Black, Jason Blumenthal and Steve Tisch are on board as producers. On June 24, 2016, Kellan Lutz tweeted on his Twitter page that he has a meeting with both McG and Mary Viola about having the role of He-Man. McG told IGN about the film that it haven't cast the role of He-Man yet, but did heard Lutz's considered very, very closely, it won't be set in Eternia, Earth is mentioned as it's largely an Eternia story and doing the makeup testing. It was announced that Sony will release the movie on December 18, 2019. Along with the release date confirmation it was announced that McG was no longer directing the film. His replacement is currently being searched for however according to Entertainment Weekly, David S. Goyer has been brought in to write the script. Goyer Teases ‘Masters of The Universe’ Is In Pre-Production – Teela Confirmed In February 2018, Variety reports that Goyer has decided to step away as director to focus on other projects but he will remain on board as an executive producer and screenwriter and the studio is said to be very happy with the script he turned in and is currently meeting with potential replacements.‘Masters of the Universe’ Still Needs Director as David S. Goyer Passes (EXCLUSIVE) In April 2018, another Variety report stated that Aaron Nee and Adam Nee were set to direct the film.‘Masters of the Universe’: Nee Brothers to Direct He-Man Movie (EXCLUSIVE)EXCLUSIVE: He-Man: Masters of the Universe Character Breakdowns Revealed On January 11, 2019, Deadline reports that Art Marcum and Matt Holloway will rewrite a new draft for the film.‘Masters Of The Universe’ Movie: Art Marcum & Matt Holloway To Write New Draft For Sony/Mattel Films Principal photography will begin on July 15, 2019 and wrap on October 18, 2019 with Prague as one of the shooting locations.‘Masters of the Universe’ Will Film From July 15 to October 18 On February 13, 2019 it was reported that principal photography on the film will begin in mid-July 2019 in Prague and will be directed by The Nee Brothers.Filming Start Date For ‘Masters Of The Universe’ Movie Has Been Revealed On March 20, 2019, it was reported that Noah Centineo is in talks to play He-Man.Noah Centineo in Talks to Play He-Man in Sony and Mattel Films ‘Masters of the Universe’ (Exclusive) On April 29, 2019, Centineo in an appearance on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, confirmed that he will be playing He-Man in the upcoming film.Noah Centineo Confirms He's Playing He-Man in 'Masters of the Universe': 'I Am Very Excited' Sony announced that the film's release date is change to March 5, 2021.‘Masters Of The Universe’ Attacking In 2021 Via Sony Images References Category:Films